Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (アッシュ・ケッチャム, Asshu Ketchāmu), known as Satoshi (サトシ, Satoshi) in Japan, is a fictional character and the eponymous protagonist from the Super Kingdom Bros.' ''Pokémon'' series created by Satoshi Tajiri. He is a Pokémon Trainer of Pallet Town in the Kanto region who always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up receiving the Pokémon Pikachu, since it was stolen by a girl last night. He sets onto his adventure later in the day. Pikachu has always been the only Pokémon he always been travels with to every region he goes to in his journey. His mother is Delia Ketchum. His father has not yet been seen in the series. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League, and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. "That's right; I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world... I will be the greatest Pokémon trainer... the greatest Pokémon master... of all time!" :—Ash Ketchum. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sarah Natochenny (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Bouthayna Shaya (Arabic), Not Known (Australian), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Christa Lips (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Will Ashley (Filipino), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Veronika Neugebauer (German), Voula Kosta (Greek), Daniel Magon (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Csongor Szalay (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Irish), Davide Garbolino (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Grzegorz Drojewski (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Dick Eriksson (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Charles Emmanuel (Brazilian Portuguese), Rafael Jr. (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Wikipedia: (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen on the series, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts like - markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that come to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Kanto In Kanto, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with pockets have more detail and small gold stripe on the bottom, white collar and sleeves, a black undershirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs that resemble bracelets, black and white sneakers lack the red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green symbol that resembles the Pokéball symbol on his Alola hat. Also, his belt is missing, and his backpack looks similar to the one he wore in Kalos. Johto In Johto, Ash wears red and white cap with a green stylized "L", but he also wears a jacket that resembles the one he wore in Unova complete with grey pants, black shirt, blue fingerless gloves and blue shoes. Hoenn In Hoenn, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Sinnoh In Sinnoh, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Unova In Unova, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Kalos In Kalos, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers. Alola In Alola, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. Galar In Galar, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue jacket with yellow outlines, a white short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, indigo shorts with black outlines, and wears black sneakers with blue highlights. His hat is red and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. * Hair Color: Light Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: May 22 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends and Allies * Professor Oak * Molly Hale * Spencer Hale * Serena * Gym Leaders ** Misty ** Brock Harrison ** Cilan ** Clemont * Charles Goodshow * Ritchie * Professor Ivy * Tracey * Professor Elm * Professor Birch * May * Max * Professor Rowan * Dawn * Professor Juniper * Iris * N * Bonnie * Professor Sycamore * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Go * Koharu * Terra * Ventus * Aqua * Sora * Donald Duck * Goofy * Riku * Mickey Mouse * Kairi Family * Delia Ketchum (mother) * Unnamed father * Unnamed grandfather Neutral Rivals * Gary * Alain * Gladion Enemies Pokémon On hand * Pichu → Pikachu (♂) Traveling with * Rotom Phone In storage This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. * Bulbasaur ♂ * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ♂ * Krabby → Kingler * Muk * Tauros (×30) ♂ * Snorlax * Ash's Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef ♀ * Cyndaquil → Quilava * Totodile ♂ * Noctowl (shiny) * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan * Taillow → Swellow * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile * Corphish * Torkal * Snorunt → Glalie * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor (♂) * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape * Buizel (♂) * Gligar → Gliscor * Gible (♂) * Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant (♀) * Oshawott (♂) * Tepig → Pignite (♂) * Snivy (♀) * Egg → Scraggy (♂) * Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny (♂) * Palpitoad( ♂) * Roggenrola → Boldore * Krokorok → Krookodile (♂) (Sunglasses-wearing) * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame * Hawlucha (♂) * Egg → Noibat → Noivern * Rowlet ♂ * Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dusk Form) ♂ * Litten → Torracat → Incineroar ♂ * Meltan → Melmetal In training * Primeape ♂ * Squirtle ♂ Released * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree ♂ * Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Lapras * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja ↔ Ash-Greninja ♂ * Poipole → Naganadel Traded * Raticate * Aipom ♀ Given away * Beedrill Traveled with * Haunter * Egg → Larvitar * Rotom Pokédex * Solgaleo (Nebby) Ride Pokémon * Sharpedo * Tauros * Lapras * Pelipper * Stoutland * Garchomp * Mudsdale * Mantine Temporary * Pidgey * Rattata * Ponyta → Rapidash * Porygon * Weezing * Arbok * Meowth * Hoothoot * Staryu * Psyduck * Seaking * Arcanine (Arcky) * Pidgeot * Flygon * Lombre * Mudkip ♂ * Hitmonlee ♂ * Pachirisu * Piplup ♂ * Sudowoodo ♂ * Riolu * Raichu ♂ * Spoink * Mantyke * Buneary ♀ * Happiny ♀ * Luxio ♂ * Venipede * Cottonee ♂ * Cobalion * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree * Rhyhorn * Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon * Skiddo * Florges ♀ * Pancham ♂ * Luxray ♂ * Latias ↔ Mega Latias ♀ * Latios ↔ Mega Latios ♂ * Rayquaza ↔ Mega Rayquaza (shiny) * Mamoswine * Litleo * Charjabug ♂ * Vulpix (Snowy) ♀ * Buzzwole * Stakataka * Pheromosa Befriended * Mewtwo * Lugia * Houndour * Celebi * Latias ♀ * Lucario ♂ * Mew * Shaymin * Giratina * Arceus * Azelf * Zorua ♂ * Zoroark ♀ * Victini * Reshiram * Zekrom * Meloetta * Keldeo * Sableye * Genesect (Douse Drive) * Skrelp * Diancie * Hoopa * Volcanion * Magearna * Passimian (Tiny) * Meltan Achievements Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level * Able to pick up, run with, and throw a large log that should be at least 600 kg. * Broke down a makeshift prison with his shoulder. * Manages to turn the direction of a runaway truck by pulling it. Speed * Dodged Pikachu's Iron Tail. * Scaled up a tree that was at least 20 feet in 4 seconds. * Managed to catch up with a speeding truck on a bike. Durability * Alongside Pikachu, he was able to run after Team Rocket's hot-air balloon for several hours without tiring. * Survived a Giga Impact in the face from Spiritomb. * Gets frozen by his Glailie and suffers no consequences after getting thawed out. * Survived a blow from Trevenant, the same Trevenant that left two of his Pokemon incapacitated. * Survived getting Volt Tackled by Pikachu. * Got Trampled by 30 Tauros and is only dazed for a minute. * Survives riding on Charizard while it uses Overheat. * Survives getting hit by an aura sphere from Riolu, the same Riolu who can blast away reinforced metal. * Took a fire attack from a Litten. * Took a hit from an Alolan Exeggutor. * Survived getting frozen at -50°C. Skill * Somehow fought against a swarm of Beedrill with a stick. * Definitely several feet in the air in a single bound. * Observes even the tiniest of flaws with his opponents attacks and uses those flaws to his advantage. * Several Champions have been impressed with Ash as a trainer. * Once gave Arceus commands, no joke, he told God what to do. Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Brashness and determination can sometimes be his downfall. * Has almost no experience in hand-to-hand fighting. * Aura can be fatal to the user if too much is used at once. * Has little experience even using Aura. * Constant victim of plot-induced stupidity. Equipment * Z-Ring: An artifact given to him by Tapu Koko during his adventures in the Alola region. It allows Ash to use special Z-Moves with Pokémon that he has a great bond with. The move used depends on the Z-Crystal used and the Pokémon using it. After being blessed by the four Island Guardians, Ash's Z-Ring changed into a Z-Power Ring, which is capable of holding more types of Z-Crystals. ** Electrium Z: Allows his Pokémon to perform the Electric-type Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc, which forms a gigantic lightning bolt and punches it at the opponent. ** Normalium Z: Allows his Pokémon to perform the Normal-type Z-Move, Breakneck Blitz, which has his Pokémon charge at top speed and flatten the opponent by running over them. ** 'Grassium Z: '''Allows his Pokémon to perform the Grass-type Z-Move, Bloom Doom, which surrounds his Pokémon with a field of flowers before releasing energy gathered fromt them in a massive explosion. ** '''Rockium Z: '''Allows his Pokémon to perform the Rock-type Z-Move, Continental Crush, which gathers together numerous rocks into a colossal boulder before dropping it onto the opponent. ** '''Pikashunium Z: '''During Ash's battle with the Nihilego-possessed Lusamine, his Electrium Z briefly changed into a Pikashunium Z. This allows his Pikachu to perform the Electric-type Z-Move, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, which fires a series of seven rainbow-colored lightning bolts that have a higher chance of landing critical hits. His Pikashunium Z appeared again during his fight against Jessie and her Mimikyu. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past When Ash Ketchum was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, during the trip, it started to rain and Ash got separated from his group. Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree. However, he noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. He invited them inside the tree and the Pokémon kept him safe and warm. This experience is what inspired Ash into becoming a Pokémon trainer. He then enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn about the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. She'd fallen and injured her knee after Poliwag startled her. He wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. But she couldn't get herself up due to the pain, so Ash lent her his hand and helped her stand up. While doing so, he even hugged her. Then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Synopsis ''Pokémon Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Ash Ketchum Wikipedia * Ash Ketchum Azurilland Wiki * Ash Ketchum Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia * Ash Ketchum Character Profile Wikia * Ash Ketchum Heroes Wiki * Ash Ketchum Pokémon Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Pokémon Universe Characters